Curse of All Hallow's Eve
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: I know it is four months early but... A curse and a monster is destroying the Candy Kingdom and our heroes. They will go on a quest to save themselves and everyone else. Rated T for blood and character death.
1. When Sanity Dissapears

**Curse of All Hallow's Eve**

**Chapter 1**

**by Batman's Favorite Daughter**

* * *

Everyone, both gender swapped and original, sat in the dark in the Bubblegum castle. October 1rst, and there was a power outage. Rain poured down outside. A flash of lightning lit up the room for a few seconds.

The Peppermint Butler brought in a bunch of candles. They lit up the room giving it a eery glow. They cast shadows across anyone's faces who sat near them. Nobody said a word. They were too scared.

A monster had been ruining kingdom's all over Ooo and Aaa. It brought storms, and was made of clouds. Nobody had seen it in a while, but because of the sudden thunder storm nobody wants to go outside. Nobody except the Vampire King and Queen.

They both used shadows to hide themselves and they would sneak out. Currently, Marceline was out trying to find some food. Between Marceline and Marshall, there was almost no red left in the castle. Everyone waited patiently for her return.

Then something broke the silents. A loud roar from outside. Followed by a hiss. Marceline had met up with the monster. Everyone ran to the windows. Nobody could see anything.

The doors of the castle suddenly burst open, just as the lightning flashed again. Marceline stood there, panting and soaken wet. Her wet hair covered her face. She looked up from the ground and her hair parted. Her mouth was covered in blood.

"That... takes care... of that." she said, still panting.

"What happened?" Marshall Lee asked, floating over to her side.

"Stupid monster... made me lose control of the shadows... attacked me... and I killed it... after it nearly killed me." she said. She wiped the blood off of her mouth and tried to take a step forward, but she collapsed.

By this time everyone had came over. Finn and Marshall helped her over to a couch. The bubblegum twins ran out of the room to get some medical supplies. In the dark room, it was hard to see the real damage the monster had done to her.

Fionna brought a few of the many candles over and placed them around the couch. Everyone saw their first glimpse of Marceline's injuries.

She had a huge cut down her stomach. Her shirt was soaked with blood and rain. There was also a large cut starting in her hair running down into her shoulder blade. It was horrific.

She was dizzy, most likely from blood loss. She closed her eyes and tried to use her powers to heal herself. The cuts closed slightly but not all the way. It just wasn't enough.

Finn took some of the gauze that Prince Gumball had just brought in. Marshall helped Finn wrap the gauze around Marceline's injuries.

"Marshall?" she asked as if she was in a daze.

"Yeah?" he replied, stopping wrapping the gauze.

"Can you remember on October 31rst... how we would celebr-" she said but was cut off.

"Marceline! We are not supposed to talk about that anymore." he quickly said.

"Oh yeah... Sorry." she said.

"It is okay. Sometimes I forget it too." he said trying to change the subject.

"Marceline. Why would you fight the monster without any weapons?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know... I wasn't gonna let it kill me..." she said. Fionna realized the way she said it.

"No! She didn't mean it like that!" Marshall assured her.

"It's okay! Just forget it. Forget everything." she said.

An hour later, Marceline changed into a new, not-bloody gauze. She became more active, but also more impatient. She had to change her gauze every twenty minutes. Soon, Finn and Marshall followed her lead. Up until the point where she became irritable.

Nobody there has ever seen someone bleed so much. Especially a vampire. Most of them were surprised she didn't pass out from blood loss.

"Hey! Wanna play a game? How about Cloud Hunt?" Princess Bubblegum suggested.

"Bonnibel! Nobody plays that anymore, only little kids. You really need to grow up a little, or a lot." Marceline snapped.

She floated over into a high corner of the room. Between them, they did not know but they were all thinking the exact same thing. This is insane. That night, nobody felt like going home so the slept at the castle.

Everyone went to sleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. Everyone except Marceline and Marshall Lee. Marceline was still bleeding pretty badly.

"Now that everyone is asleep, what were you gonna say about October 31rst?" Marshall asked.

"Do you think the All Hallow's Eve Curse is going to happen this year?" Marceline asked.

"M, that woman was crazy. It hasn't happened in... in..." he said.

"1000?" she offered.

"Oh yeah... It hasn't happened in 1000 years. What makes you think it is gonna happen this year? Or ever?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess..." she said.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Hello deary. Would you or your brother like to try my fortune teller booth?" a old women asked Marceline. _

_"How did you know he was my brother?'' Marceline asked. _

_"Lucky guess. Come in and get your fortune read by Madame Senkhara!" she said happily. She took Marceline by her wrist and dragged her away from Marshall. _

_"And how is our little vampire today?" the woman asked. _

_"H-How do you know that?" Marceline asked, panicked. _

_"Well, I am a fortune teller. Why wouldn't I know that? Now I need you to do just one little thing for Madame Senkhara." she said. _

_"What? I'm not doing anything for you!" Marceline said. This woman was obviously crazy. _

_"What? How dare you disobey Madame Senkhara! I curse you! On the month of October, you punishment will be to punish." she said. _

_"Will be to punish? Ha! You are just a crazy old hag." Marceline said. _

_"Just you wait. Just you wait." she kept repeating. _

_Marceline didn't believe the woman at first. But until this day, she has been so paranoid she believes that woman now. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

Soon after Marceline fell asleep, the sun lit up the sky. It was still behind a hill though. Fionna would tell Marshall that the moment you could see outside, the streets of the Candy Kingdom would fill with groups of people.

Not today. As Marshall looked out the window, he saw that the 'simple little fight' Marceline had been telling us about wasn't that simple.

A giant monster made of smoke lay covering many of the houses in the kingdom. Blood was splattered as a outline to the monster.

Normally you would have been able to hear something that caused this much damage, but how was it they could only hear a roar and a hiss?

It made no sense. Unless... The monster wasn't dead.

* * *

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. The Nighttime Kill

**Curse of All Hallow's Eve**

**Chapter 2**

**by Batman's Favorite Daughter**

* * *

As if on cue, Marshall heard a giant roar. In the dark it made sense that Marceline thought she had killed it. She probably tired it out, and it fell asleep.

The blood could have been from any candy people that were unfortunately in the path of the deadly beast. Depth perception is different in the dark, even to a vampire.

The monster roared to life but before Marshall was gonna go out and fight it, it disappeared. He heard a scream come from the room were his friends were.

He floated in and saw everyone crowded around Princess Bubblegum. I made my way to see what was wrong. I nearly let out a gasp.

Princess Bubblegum no longer had pink hair, it was pink with streaks of gray. Instead of eighteen, she looked like she was in her LATE sixties.

"Marceline! Can you come here?" Marshall asked through his teeth. After he had assured her the curse wouldn't happen this year, IT DOES!

They both leave the now old Bonnibel, and go into the hall.

"What happened? What did you say?" Marshall asked.

Marceline thought for a moment. She had a flashback.

_~Flashback~ _

_She became irritable. _

_"Hey! Wanna play a game? How about Cloud Hunt?" Princess Bubblegum suggested. _

_"Bonnibel! Nobody plays that anymore, only little kids. You really need to grow up a little, or a lot." Marceline snapped. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

"It happened... I did it... I told her to grow up and, she did... a lot..." Marceline said through her hand which was over her mouth.

"Have you - I just forgot what I was going to say... Who are we talking about?" Marshall asked. Marceline found this weird because Marshall NEVER forgot anything.

"Marshall? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Umm... Yeah... Sorry, I forgot what we were talking about." he said.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Marceline. Why would you fight the monster without any weapons?" Fionna asked. _

_"I don't know... I wasn't gonna let it kill me..." she said. Fionna realized the way she said it. _

_"No! She didn't mean it like that!" Marshall assured her. _

_"It's okay! Just forget it. Forget everything." she said. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

"Marshall. I did it too you too..." Marceline said.

She took Marshall Lee by the wrist and floated/dragged him over to Finn and Fionna.

"Guys! We need to talk about something." Marceline said.

That got their attention right away. They stopped whatever they were talking about and waited for me to continue.

"1000 years ago I got cursed by someone who, at the time I thought was nuts but turns out the curse was legit. She said my punishment was to punish. I told Bonnibel to grow up and she did and I told Marshall to forget and he did. I'm worried that I'm going to do something horrible.''

They talked a bit more and they split into two groups. Fionna and Marshall. Finn and Marceline.

*Attention on Fionna and Marshall*

"You still remember who I am, don't you?" Fionna asked after Marshall lowered himself down into a sitting position.

"You're Fionna the human. You have a annoying cat named Cake and you're my best friend." Marshall said, giving her his best grin.

"Good. Now do you remember who Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum is?" she asked.

"Umm... She is a friend of Marceline?" he asked.

"Well Finn would know... they have a complected friendship. Anything else?" she asked.

"Nope. Sorry." he said.

*Attention Goes Back To Normal*

Finn and Fionna promised not to tell, and to watch out for Marceline. Marshall gave her a quick pep talk before she went over to check on Bonnie.

"Remember. If you don't have anything nice to say don't say ANYTHING at all." he said.

This was like a horror film. That monster was still lurking out there, Marceline is cursed, Bonnie is getting old, Marshall is losing his memory, and who knows what else.

And if all that isn't bad enough, this horrific tale was about to take ANOTHER turn for the worst. If life here gets any worst, it will be the Mushroom War times 40.

One thought floated through Marshall and Marceline's head. Why does our lives have to suck so bad?

* * *

**How was that? Please review! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. The Mask of Hell

**Hey! This chapter might talk about blood a little more. I just have a tip, if you want to write a good tragedy story, listen to Green Day. They are my favorite band and get me in a great mood to write this story. 21 Guns is pretty good. In fact, I'm listening to it right now. Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

As they talked in the room, the mood seemed to change. Of course, for the worst. A figure appeared. She seemed to be made of shadows, as everything on and around her was black.

"You don't believe me. Nobody listens to me. And nobody who doesn't listen to me EVER survives." the figure said.

"YOU! You did this!" Marceline screamed.

"I did. And I know you think you've had enough. You do not want anything to happen to your precious hero. I would have stopped it, but Marshall Lee thought of a better solution." she said.

"I did?" he asked. Marceline, Finn, and Fionna all knew there was two reasons he could have said that, 1. He really meant it or 2. His memory was gone.

"Yes you did. Because you did I'm going to help you guys get cured. Find the Mask of Hell. But before I go..." she said as she waved her hand. "Now, my dear, I wouldn't talk. Your voice is now a hex."

Marceline tried to talk, but because everyone was staring at her, she stopped. Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she floated very fastly up to the roof.

"Marceline!" Finn shouted.

He began to follow her but Marshall grabbed his wrist.

"Dude, I think she needs to talk with her brother." Marshall told him. He floated up to the roof.

***Focus turns to Marshall Lee & Marceline* **

Marceline was crying on the roof. She had her knees to her chest and she was looking over the stormy kingdom. It wasn't safe to me up here, especially in her condition.

Marshall noticed while coming up here one of her cuts opened and was bleeding again.

"Marceline, are you okay?" Marshall asked giving her a notebook and marker.

She wrote something down. It read, No! This is all my fault! I cursed everyone and now you guys have to pay for it! I suck.

"M, you don't suck. You never asked for this, and plus I cursed you without even knowing it... Anyway, please come down. Umm... Umm... Whatshisname...That dude is worried about you. Bear hat." he said.

She wrote something else down. His name is Finn, do you think we should go for the Mask of Hell?

"Yeah, Finn is worried about you. And if it cures us, I think we should," he said. "So are you coming back down?"

She nodded. He helped her up and they both floated down from the roof.

***End of Marceline & Marshall Lee's Focus* **

Finn smiled once he saw Marceline coming back downstairs. That was the only smile anyone dared to do for days. His smile seemed to break through the heavy clouds, and have a small bit on sunshine.

"Marceline wants me to say something! We all know that the very creepy lady," Marshall Lee said, obviously forgetting her name. "mentioned the Mask of Hell. We are going to go after it. If you want to come with us, feel free. If you don't, wish us luck."

The room was silent for a minute. Nobody spoke up. Marshall and Marceline began to float to the door, when finally someone, or some ones, spoke up.

"We're in." Finn and Fionna said in usion. "If we are going to die, might as well die with friends." Fionna said. They both were grinning like idiots, giving the circumstances, they were.

"I'm in too," Jake said. "Cuz if Finn is in, so am I."

"Same here, if my baby sis is doing it, count me in." Cake said.

"Might as well." Prince Gumball said.

"Ditto." Princess Bubblegum said.

Marshall told everyone to go home, pack anything they would need, and meet back at the castle in two hours. He also told everyone to pack light.

"Umm... Cake can pack for me. I'm going to go with Marshall just incase he forgets were he lives." Fionna said.

Nobody really raised any eyebrows at that, because Marshall was forgetting a lot.

Two hours later everyone came back with small backpacks. Marceline barely had anything so she tapped on Finn's shoulder. He looked, and she pointed to his backpack.

"Sure. You can put your stuff in there." he said. He stood still for Marceline could open his backpack. When she was done she mouthed the word thanks.

The figure appeared again. "So you have chosen to go after the Mask of Hell? Senkhara is happy. I will make this easy for you, but also difficult. Your first clue is at the Red Rock Pass. Try not to get killed." she said before disappearing.

"I think Marcy should lead us. She has been to Red Rock Pass a few times." Finn said.

Marceline smiled and nodded.

They went out the door, on their first step to find the Mask of Hell, that can save them all.

* * *

**So that is chapter 3. It is going to get a little more bloody. No character deaths... yet. **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	4. The Song of The Earth

**Hey! I need a good idea for a new story. I love writing about tragedy and stuff but I need an idea for a sotry like my other ones. PM me if you have any ideas and if I pick urs you will get credit. I'm drawing a blank here. Anyway, here it the next chapter. I own nothing except the song.**

* * *

The trip to Red Rock Pass took a while. They got out of the Candy Kingdom with a few awkward glances when the few brave citizens saw the Bubblegum twins going on this trip.

Probably two hours later, the finally got to Red Rock Pass. Once they got there, everyone started to whisper things to each other except, well, Marceline, also Finn, and Marshall.

Everyone just guessed they were trying to make Marceline feel better. They saw Senkhara.

"Good. You have made it to the first step. Your first challenge is in there. I will warn you about one thing. If you play this challenge wrong, the cave will collapse." she said, then she disappeared.

They entered the cave. The moon in the now clear sky was shining down through I hole in the ceiling. It revealed a giant horn machine. There was something written in the dirt.

"Song of the Earth." Finn read. Marceline eyes got wide.

She took out a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled something down. It read, I know that! Marshall, mom showed it us when we were kids!

"Oh yeah! Good, it takes two people to play it. You know the A part right? Mom only showed my B. I still remember it so lets play it before I forget that." he said. She nodded.

They both flew over to the horns. Marceline scribbled something else down. Finn took it and read it aloud.

"Fionna, can you sing the song? I will write down the song for you, and you have to repeat it until Marshall and I are done." he read.

Fionna nodded. Marceline went into Finn's bag and took out a big piece of paper. She thought for a moment and wrote down the song quickly. She gave it too Fionna. Marshall and Marcy began playing.

"The earth is stormy,

The sky on fire.

The ground is sinking,

The red skies die.

Nobody lives,

anymore.

Because,

The creature killed them in the war.

Bloodthirsty demons,

searching for prey,

Stay away, or you will die next." Fionna sang.

This must have been a song when they were kids. Mostly because it was basically about vampires. Marceline and Marshall were moving very fast. They zoomed around blowing in the horns. All the horns played one note so they had to move quickly.

Then they were done. They waited, was another clue going to show? Suddenly a bright blue light appeared on the ground, draw a line out on the ground.

That line went out as far as the eye can see. "Looks like we have our next clue." Bonnibel said. They followed the line out of the cave.

But the moment they stepped out of the cave, the ground opened up. It opened up under Marshall. He had been walking instead out flying, and after his head went down in the hole the ground seemed to swallow him up.

The last thing Marshall remembers was Fionna. Literally and fugitively.

"MARSHALL!" she screamed.

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter, but I felt like it should end there. I might not update soon, because I have a lot going on. I promise there will be a chapter up before this weekend. Until then, BYE!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! First I want to apologize for not updating! I decided because I only have three or four days of school left I will just stop working on them until then.**

**I'm really busy because of school so I promise there will be plenty off chapters once I get off school. Don't worry, it is only 3-4 days! **

**So sorry again!**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	6. Nightmares Are Just Nightmares

**HEY! Sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, I've been so busy I forgot 'bout it. Anyway, here is the next chapter. For the nightmares, they are all written in the person who is having the nightmare's P.O.V. I own nothing.**

* * *

Fionna was in a mixed-state of shock and anger. She kept blaming Senkara. She shouted for her to come out and challenge her. Usually she hid her emotions for Marshall, not now. Marceline scribbled down something and shoved it at Finn to read.

"Marceline says: Fionna, stop spazzing out. If we follow the blue line, we can find him." Finn read.

Surprisingly, that shut her up. Even thought it was still dark outside, as they followed the blue line it got darker and darker. At one point the could not see anything except the blue line.

"Everyone stay together. I mean literally." Prince Gumball said.

Princess Bubblegum jumped on Prince Gumball's back. Marceline picked up Finn and flew above the blue line. Fionna walked alone in front of everyone else. Jake and Cake walked behind her.

Suddenly they got to a place where the sky was red. Black clouds littered the sky. There was a ocean made of lava at the horizon. Screams echoed through the air. The gang was scared.

Everyone hurried down the road until they were blocked. They were blocked by a dark figure. A mix of dark blue, purple, and black. Marceline tried to force everyone back.

"The kid wants to speak?" The figure said, snapping her figures, "Speak."

"I-I know you... You're the Queen of Darkness..." Marceline said, suddenly she lost her voice again.

"Yes... And I know who you're after. And I want to show you something before you continue." the Queen of Darkness said.

She blew some black powder at the group. It seemed to look like a bunch of pitch black butterflies, ironic, seeing what they could do.

* * *

_MARCELINE'S NIGHTMARE_

_I was knee-deep in a garlic field. But it was odd, it wasn't hurting me. I looked around. I was surrounded by shadows. I got closer to the smallest one. I realized it was a tombstone. _

_"Heather Abadeer... Mom..." I said. _

_Light appeared over the other things. Dad nailed to a cross... Marshall, chained down to the garlic field... Finn... _

_"You did this... You're a monster..." Finn spat at her, clutching his bloody arm. _

_Marceline fell to the ground, crying._

* * *

_PRINCE GUMBALL'S NIGHTMARE _

_He left me. Marshall Lee left me. My whole Kingdom knew I was gay and my only love left me. He wasn't gay... He loved Fionna... He is gone. _

* * *

_PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM'S NIGHTMARE _

_She left me. Marceline left me. My whole Kingdom knew I was lesbian and my only love left me. She was lesbian... She loved Finn... She is gone. _

* * *

_FINN'S NIGHTMARE _

_They were drowning. All of them. Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess. Flame Princess was dead before she even got a chance. I watched her fissle out with my own eyes. _

_Princess was melting in the water __**(Candy melts in water. Good experiment if you don't mind losing your candy.)**__ and Marceline was being pulled down into the water. I knew I had to save them but I couldn't. _

_"Finn! Help us!" Princess shouted. And she melted. Gone. I tried to pull myself to the water but I couldn't do it. _

* * *

_The water was up to Marceline's mouth at this point. She started thrashing around, only to get pulled under water again. _

"You don't scare us anymore. Don't you get it? If we aren't scared, you don't have any control." Fionna said, not even having a nightmare. Finn got up.

"By showing us our nightmares, we know that is all they will ever be. Nightmares." Finn said.

"Face it. Without fear, you are as weak as a daisy," Fionna said. "Now give us back Marshall Lee."

She flew so high in the sky they had to yell to speak to her.

"Ah... Marshall Lee... He is wonderful. So much darkness in him, I sense it anytime I'm near him. He is practically a male version of me, you know. Evil, killed before, and he loves me." the Queen of Darkness said.

"He is nothing like you! And he doesn't love you!" Fionna screamed.

"But of course he does. We are so much alike! I could feed off the evil inside of him for decades!" the Queen of Darkness said.

"Marshall Lee is the nicest guy I know!" Fionna screamed. The Queen of Darkness smirked.

"You don't even know who he really is." she said before vanishing.

"Come on. We are going after her. It will be easy, nothing she throws at us can hurt us anymore." Fionna ordered.

* * *

**One chapter left? Who thinks Marshall is dead? Okay... I'm not that cruel. Who thinks Marshall WISHES he was dead? Anyway, please review! Oh, and I posted a new Youtube video up. It's called Fionna's Love Triangle! My Youtube name is Fiolee Fan.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
